


The Key

by TiernyWho



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Random - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiernyWho/pseuds/TiernyWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Random Piece of work I did.  I wrote this when I felt the sudden urge to write something and maybe open the door to a different type of Supernatural world.  Music inspiration Just Dance - Lady Gaga (don't ask)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

_I've had a little bit too much, much_  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone  
  
I want to dance. I want to feel the music, feel the rhythm beating through the floor and arcing through my body. I want to be taken away, to feel that weightless abandon and forget all my worries.  


\-------------------------------------------

  
"That one is an untouchable." Grabbing her male companion's forearm before he got too far she shouted over the dance music. Even though she could have spoken in only a whisper and still be heard by her companion.  
  
He turned quickly, glaring and snarling before his mind came back to him. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Anyone with any skill can tell. Look at her aura." The female commanded and even though he was frustrated he turned to the quarry he had spotted and stared at her for several moments. At first through his enhanced senses he saw nothing, a plain ordinary human aura. The girl was depressed, vulnerable and she craved death and he'd be glad to give it to her. It was what had compelled him to her, but as he read into the aura he saw exactly what his female had been talking about and cursed under his breath. "Sorry friend."  
  
"Who the hell is she to decide on an untouchable? She's not even one of us!"  
  
She only shrugged and looked out over the dance floor for a different quarry even though the girl was a temptation that was hard to ignore. Even if the girl was not her type, it was the girl's desperation and the fact that she was an untouchable that made her more desirable. "She decides and we follow lest we want it to be our head. And you know he'd gladly let her take it after she had her fun."  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
 _What's going on on the floor?_  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright  
  
I want to be an artist, a sculptor, a musician, a singer. I want the world to see or be witness to my greatest joys and most sorrowful emotions. I want to touch someone the way this music touches me and feel that connection. I want to be the lover with the sweet caress.  
  
I know they are out there. Vampire, werewolf, mage, demon, and more. I see their true faces that they hide from the world. Some are more beautiful in their true form and others would likely bring many to their knees in horror or fright or sheer awe. But I am not awed. I want to be one of them. I could be a part of their world, but none want anything to do with me. I've bared my throat to the thirstiest vampire and they have turned away. I've taunted and toyed with simple mages or tracked a werewolf for days hoping to incite their ire. But all turn from me. They call me the silly human. And there have been many like me before, each one grovelled before their feet asking for a chance a power to be something else. And each afterward always regretted the decision. I wouldn't. I've wanted to be a part of their world since I was thirteen, since I could see them and knew that they were not myth anymore.  
  
\-------------------------------  
 _Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance  
  
"Who could ask for her to be an untouchable?"  
  
The female companion mused and smirked. "Anyone. Likely a vampire family, she could be their last human descendant or something. She rarely gives the Mages or Wolves an untouchable, they can protect their own."  
  
"And we can't to ours?"  
  
"Obviously not, you are still craving for her."  
  
The male growled again, but she was used to his temper and used to ignoring it.  
  
"She's likely tied to someone high up."  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
 _Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh  
  
He never sees me. A thousand beautiful girls always surround him and I wish I was one of them for just one moment. But I am coward. I'll never go up and say 'hello', I'll never get the courage to go out onto the dance floor and let the music take me away. Instead I sit nursing my drink as all my friends come and go from the table, each immersed in their own bliss that I wish I could partake in.

\-----------------------------------------

  
  
I see her again. My tragic encounter, the one I can never have. The one I doomed to her poor existence. And yet I love her more each day, but I made a promise. You don't touch an untouchable.  



End file.
